Your meme tiers
Post what memes you think are the funniest and least funny. Moon Snail *'�� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� Tier': Sonic fan dub memes (Absolute favorite), Bill Wurtz, Cropped Boomer Memes, Dancing Cockroach, Expand Dong, Faster Dongwa, Freddy Freaker, Furret Walk, Garfielf, Loss, Moonbase Alpha, Onision's Meltdown, Peggle 2, Roblox memes (Especially the "Go commit die" style ones), Smash Memes from the Future, Pretty much every Super Mario 64 meme ever, The Giant Enemy Spider, Thurston yelling (It's cute okay) We Are number one, Wombo Combo, Yeet, YTPMV (99% of them end up being actual bangers tbh) *'S Tier': 2010 cartoon artstyle memes (Not calling them C*l*rts memes because the person who coined the term is a pedophile), Bee Movie memes, CD-i memes, Circle Game, Claims to be pro-life dies anyway, Crab Rave/X is gone, Family Guy Funny Moments, FCCD's Spongebob videos, Fish Chute, Here comes Pac-Man, I Don't Feel So Good, OK Boomer, Pamtri, Pootis, Press F to pay respects, Ship Dynamics, Super Mario in Real Life, The crash wasn't your fault, Those videos with emoji titles and SNES music accompanied by edits of weird stock images and GIFs, Volvic commercials, Trumpet Boy, Uh oh stinky, Vore memes, Was That the Bite of 87, What if we kissed in X, You Know I Had to Do it to 'em, You've Been Gnomed *'A Tier': Area 51, ��️ emoji, Bertstrips, Big Chungus, Bottom Text, Change Da World, Choking Sasuke, Delet this, DK Rap, Elf on the Shelf, Gamers Rise Up, Globgogabgalag, Gru's plan, Guido, Johnny Johnny Yes Papa, most Spongebob Memes (Examples include Caveman Spongebob, Mr. Krabs blur, Pushing Patrick and Savage Patrick), most TF2 memes, Moto Moto, "(Non-anime thing) Is the best anime", Niantic "r", Non-sexual Shrek memes, Oh no, Pingas, Quieres, Shooting Star, Smash Eye/Inkling Girl's eye, Smash mouth memes, Sodium Chloride, Steamed Hams, Surreal memes, "Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk", Then Perish, This is so sad, Undertale memes, Yee, You Guys are just mean, & Knuckles *'B Tier': Annoyed Pigeon, Bart hits Homer with a Chair, Deepfry, Despacito, E, Its Free Real Estate, Lolcats, Nutshack, Nyan Cat, Oh shit a rat, Sprite Cranberry, Tails chokes on a Chilli Dog, They did surgery on a grape, Wednesday Frog, Wii Music memes *'C Tier': All DDLC memes, Arrow to the Knee, Change my Mind, Chicken Spongebob, Connect 4 Memes, Doge, Is this a pigeon, Lego City River, Most Baldi's Basics memes, Skill 100, Thanos memes, World Record Egg *'D Tier': Dabbing, друг, H, Jorts, Keanu Reeves, Marge Krump, Minion memes, MLG, Moth memes, most copypastas (Aside from the Grass Knuckles one, that's fine), most "Thing I don't like" memes, Pepe, Pickle Rick, Rage comics, Sexual Shrek memes, The Dress *'F Tier': 9 + 10 = 21, Baby Yoda, Clorox Bleach, Fidget Spinners, I'm going to say the N-word/N-word pass, It's Not Melee, Jontron memes, Miku Made X, Murica, Pop Team Epic (Just the whole fucking show), Pufferfish eating a carrot, Ricardio, Tide Pods, Wholesome Memes, Worse than Hitler, Yoshi Commits Tax Fraud (Every possible joke you could use for it has been used up. Please stop.) You Cheated Not Only The Game But Yourself, Your mom gay *''Special 9th Ring of Hell Tier: Super Crown/Bowsette (Least favorite meme ever), Attack Helicopter memes, Autism memes, Grotesque Steve, Hitler did nothing wrong, It's Time to Stop, Lemongrab memes, Lenny Face, Momo Challenge, Nobody:, Shock Sites, Spaghet, Triggered, Ugandan Knuckles, whatever the hell that fucking meme with the CGI kid in the yellow shirt is called, World War III PixelMiette my ranking system: *'The Holy Quintinity of Memes -''' basically my favorite memes of all time. no matter how old they are, they will never fail to make me laugh. *'S Tier -' these aren't as good as the memes on the previous tier, but they're still timeless and able to make me laugh. *'A Tier -' memes that don't really make me laugh but i still like them. *'B Tier -' memes that i like, but not a lot. *'C Tier -' memes that i'm indifferent towards. typically they are memes i used to love but i'm now sick of. this isn't always the case, though. *'D Tier -' memes that are just annoying at most. *'F Tier -' memes that i just can't stand, they annoy me more than the ones on the D tier. *'Burn in hell Tier -' my least favorite memes of all time. they legitimately make me angry. that's how much i hate them. ok now for the tier: *'The Holy Grail of Memes - '/r/okbuddyretard + r/stfuretard (all-time favorites), X in the Y what will he do, CEO of Racism, Big Bill Hell's Cars, Greentext stories, Senor Chang's "Ha, Gay!" *'S Tier - ' Bass boosted/ear rape, Big Chungus, Bruh look who at X, Burger King foot lettuce, Chills, Default dance, Dummy thicc, Everybody gangsta til, Expand dong, Family Guy, Filthy Frank/Pink Guy, Hey ��️eter, Ligma, Not funny didn't laugh, Replace X in Y, The backrooms, The Nutshack, This medicine may cause death, We are going to beat you to death, X Joined Weezer?, You got the whole squad laughing, vocoded *'A Tier -' Anti-kpop memes, Doge/Cheems, Le monke, Loss, Ohayou/Gyate Gyate, No Nut November/Destroy Dick December, Pickle Rick, Pop Team Epic, You know I had to do it to em, You reposted in the wrong neighborhood/swamp, YouTube Poop/YTPMV *'B Tier -' 800-588-2300 Empire Today, Anime girl comparison parodies, Driving through (state) be like, Elf on the shelf, Girls X vs. Boys X, Hit or miss, Me and the boys, Menacing/ゴゴゴゴ, Pufferfish choking on a carrot, The bowling alley screen when you get a strike, The crash wasn't your fault, Tide Pods, Yee *'C Tier -' Baby Yoda, Bongo cat, Casagrandes/Cleveland Show comparisons (everything funny you could do with them has been used up), Chinese government memes, choking Sasuke, FBI open up, Moyai emoji, Nobody:, Onision's meltdown, Steamed Hams, Uganda Knuckles, Vibe check, VSCO girls, We irritating *'D Tier -' Gunga Ginga, James Charles, Keanu Reeves, most Loud House memes, My wife's boyfriend, Owl Turd Comix, Portrayed by Spongebob, ProjektMelody, Spongebob travelling the world in drag *'F Tier -' Doomer Girl, Ok boomer, Tiktok, Vine, World Record Egg *'Burn in hell Tier -' Miku made Minecraft/Miku wrote Harry Potter, Woman yelling at cat Tornadospeed *ＡＳＣＥＮＤＥＤ Tier: Half an A Press, Gnome Child/Slayer, Thwomp, Peggle 2, Faster Dongwa, Lorx Box, Expired Soda *S-Tier: Steamed Hams, Loss, Mario and Zelda CDi memes, YouTube Poops, Rickrolling, You Know I Had to Do It to Em, Claims to be Pro Life Dies Anyway, Pickle Rick, Burger King Foot Lettuce, Roblox memes *A-Tier: Bart Hits Homer with a Chair, Club Penguin memes, Deep Fried memes, Energy Sword Sunday, Gru's Plan, H, How do I rotate text in MS Paint, How to Talk to Short People, Imma Keep It Real With U Chief, I Sleep/Real Shit, Jeb memes, Press F to Pay Respects, Shinzo Abe memes, Ted Cruz/Zodiac Killer memes, This Is So Sad *B-Tier: Bee Movie, Bite This Onions, Car Salesman memes, Eating Beans, Expanding Brain, Fake History, Hey ��️eter, It's Free Real Estate, Lord Farquaad-Markiplier E, Nyan Cat, Peter Hurts His Knee, Then Perish, The Nutshack, T-posing, Roundabout/To Be Continued, We Live in a Society *C-Tier: LOLCats, Rage Comics, Surreal Memes, Trumpet Boy, Webcomic Exploitables, Wojak, Most Object Labelling Memes *D-Tier: Advice Animals, Change My Mind, Chicken SpongeBob, Connect Four, Doge, Is This a Pigeon, Navy Seal Copypasta, Shrek memes, Who Killed Hannibal, "Wholesome" memes, Every Reddit meme *F-Tier: Tide Pods, Ug*ndan Kn*ckles, Spaghet, Circle Game, "Deez Nuts", друг ZeedMillenniummon89 *S Tier: MLG, Moon Man, Lanky Kong, Shrek, Expand Dong, Cory in the House, Virgin vs Chad, EA, Gamer Joker *A Tier: Pepe the Frog, Chicken Tendies, Naked Banana, Virgin vs Chad, Navy Seal Copypasta, Twitch raids *B Tier: I Sleep/Real Shit, Expanding Brain, Hey ��eter, Fake History, Connect Four, YTP *C Tier: Steamed Hams, You Know I Had to Do It to Em, Gru's Plan, Change My Mind, Bee Movie Script, How to talk to Short People *D Tier: The Dress, Damn Daniel, Deez Nuts, Pickle Rick, The Nutshack *F Tier: Tide Pods, Ugandan Knuckles, Rage comics, Impact font memes Alefikouhi *THE HIGHEST TIER: Most Touhou memes, Steamed Hams, every LazyTown meme *S Tier: Peanut Butter Jelly Time, Peter Hurts His Knee, CDi Memes, Delet This, Yosh, Kirb, Zoombear, Stickfab's H, Trumpet Boy, Bart Hits Homer With A Chair *A Tier: Spiderman 2 Pizza Theme, Bambi PS2 Copypasta, Waluigi Memes, Bongo Cat, Nintendo Switch Parental Controls, Somebody Toucha My Spaghet, Savage Babies, Gru's Plan, most SiIvaGunner memes, Patrick Hates This Channel, Yakko's World, Use Incognito Mode, Fukouna Shoujo 03, Yee, You Reposted in the Wrong Neighborhood, Retweet If You Can Hear This Image, Guys Literally Only Want One Thing, Why Weren't You At Elf Practice, This Is America, IWITMACIH, Wrong Door, I Am Going To Open This Door, Wario Calls People *B: Johnny Johnny Yes Papa, Globglogabgalab, Burger King Foot Lettuce, Virgin vs. Chad, Ideal GF, Protogent, Flipnote Hatena Memes (mainly Chicken Wing), Portrayed By SpongeBob, Drops By Squidward's House, S Stands For, Hungry Pumkin, Earth-Chan, Sparta Remixes, Baby Moana, Knuckles Sings, Inkling Girl's Eye, Pingas, Nyan Cat, Navy Seals Copypasta, All Star Memes, Oof (Super Mario 64), Skidaddle Skidoodle, Charlie Bit My Finger, Apyr, Bup, Marcianito, DK Rap *C: Guile's Theme Goes With Everything, Space Jam, Every Undertale meme, Howard the Alien, Woah, MLG, D se Dab, Paul Blart: Mall Cop, & Knuckles, Grumpy Cat, Deep Fried Memes, Expanding Brain, YTPs, Top 10 Anime X, (Non-anime thing) is the best anime, Epic Face, Trollface, Intentionally bad 3D animations, TBFYHTHARHIQTUR&M, Nutshack, Mocking SpongeBob, Surreal Memes, Big Ben Chimes For The Last Time, Tanasinn, B Emoji Memes, YHBBFTMMCFIB, Mammy, T-Pose *D: Every Despacito-related meme, Shooting Stars, Snapchat Hot Dog, Pickle Rick, Doge, Santiago, The Dress, Oof (Roblox), Motu Patlu Memes, Fsjal, 1 2 Oatmeal *F: Loss, Fortnite Memes, Momo, Fidget Spinners, Tide Pods, Logan Paul, My Name Is Jeff, Rage Comics, Pepe The Frog, 9+10=21, Facebook Minion Memes, Walmart Yodel Boy, Nico Nico Nii, Deez Nuts, those generic SpongeBob memes which are screenshots from the same episode as Savage Patrick (literally), IYPPIFAAYODC, Dame Tu Cosita, Watch Me Whip/Nae Nae, Disappointed Kong, It's Time To Stop, "Wholesome" Memes, Bowsette, Krusty Krab vs. Chum Bucket, most DDLC memes, most BBIEAL memes. *STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY FAMILY Tier: Hi I'm Daisy, Ugandan Knuckles, Guido, 9/11 Memes...oh god...the banes of my existence... Insecurity97 *'�� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ��' - Andrew Rannells, ��️ Emoji, virtually any SpongeBob meme, Sagwa memes/Faster Dongwa, Garfielf, Mfw/OH X WHY, Hey Beter, Pamtri, You Know I Had to Do It to Em *'S Tier '- Bottom Text, Pickle Rick, Is This a Pigeon?, E, Jimmy Neutron memes, Deep fried memes, Yodeling Kid, Pepe the Frog, 7 GRAND DAD, Shrek, Top 10 Anime X, CalArts, Shit Was So Cash, Big Smoke, Chris Hansen, Unregistered Hypercam 2, Why the Fuck You Crying So Damn Loud *'A Tier '- Roblox memes, T-Pose, Connect Four, Club Penguin, There is No Queen of England, Delet This, Gru's Plan, Burger King Foot Lettuce, Despacito *'B Tier '- Oh Worm, To Be Continued, Barnyard memes, Navy Seal Copypasta, T-Posing, OwO What's This? *'C Tier '- Change My Mind, Loss, Karma is a Bitch, Ur Mom Gay *'D Tier '- Shooting Stars *'F Tier '- My Name is Jeff, Harambe, Wholesome Memes, Undertale, Damn Daniel, 9 + 10 = 21 *'Special 9th Ring of Hell '- Doki Doki Literature Club, LazyTown, Owl Turd Comix, Doge, Nico Nico Nii, Rage Comics, Ugandan Knuckles, It's Time to Stop Jennifer To be redone WarpZone64 Here's my version of the tiers. Note: I don't laugh very often, so keep that in mind: *Heaven Tier: This is where all of my favorite memes go. No matter how old they are, they are always capable of making me laugh. *S Tier: These memes aren't as good as Heaven Tier ones, but they're still pretty good, and are able to make me laugh or smile. *A Tier: Memes that don't make me laugh, but still make me smile. I like these memes a lot. *B Tier: Memes I don't go looking for, but can still sometimes improve my mood. *C Tier: Memes that are okay. They aren't exactly good, but they're not bad either. *D Tier: Memes I'm not a big fan of. They're not really bad, but they are far from good. *F Tier: Memes I hate. This can be due to a variety of factors, like them being annoying or stupid. *Hell Tier: Memes that offend me and ruin my mood. Whenever I see them, I get angry to the point where I want to print a picture of it, stab it with a knife, and then burn it. So, with that said, let's get on to my rankings! *Heaven Tier: FBI Open Up (my personal favorite), Bill Wurtz, Garfielf, Connect Four, Coma, Bill Wurtz, Fake History, Expand Dong, Ali-A Intro, Bass Boosted/Ear Rape, Chris Hansen, Viewer Mail Time, Howard the Alien, Default Dance, Club Penguin, TikTok, Here Comes Pac-Man *S Tier: Chris-chan/Sonichu, Cyber 8, Uncle Joe, Shrek, Alright Everybody Hands Up, Mjeddy/MikeJEddyNSGamer89, Hey Beter, B Emoji, Sh*ttyFlute, Half an A-Press, Yoshi Commits Tax Fraud *A Tier: And Knuckles, Calarts, I'm Already Tracer, Big Chungus, Hey Sisters, Flame Hyenard/Burn To The Ground, Roblox, Sprite Cranberry, T-Pose, Circle Game, There Are Many Doors Ed Boy, Peni Parker, Coldsteel The Hedgeheg *B Tier: Hit or Miss, Remember Jared From Subway, New Funky Mode, Laughing Crying Emoji with Open Eyes, Waluigi, Bonzi Buddy, Bart Hits Homer With A Chair, Portrayed by SpongeBob, Choking Sasuke, Freddy Freaker, How Old Is? *C Tier: High Quality Rips, Ringside, Fortnite, GameCube Logo, Dab, Rage Comics, Greentext Stories/Copypastas, Triggered, All Star *D Tier: Image Macros, We Are Number One, The Mine Song, The Nutshack, Pamtri, Windows XP, MS Paint *F Tier: Ligma, Deez Nuts, D*mn Daniel, The Dress, Minions, GoAnimate, Vine, Bleach, Tide Pods, Dancing Hot Dog, Cory In The House *Hell Tier: 9/11 Memes, the term "Weeb", Rule 34, Bowsette/Super Crown, Genwunners, Racist memes, MLG, Encyclopedia Dramatica (THE WORST MEME EVER) Mozart999 Definitions * Heaven tier: memes that will always be funny * S tier: memes that are funny * A tier: memes that sometimes funny * B tier: memes that rarely funny * C tier: memes that are okay * D tier: memes that are unfunny * F tier: memes that are annoying * Hell tier: memes that are offensive Ranks * Heaven tier: YouTube Poops, word replacement remixes, trap remixes, bass boost/earrape, singing Toad, default dance, oh yeah woo yeah, dancing roach, le monke, crab rave, Italian hand, Thanos memes, ok boomer, Sans memes, Roblox memes, pentagon hexagon octagon, moyai emoji, portrayed by Spongebob, grounded videos, my face when * S tier: your mom gay, Expand Dong, Shooting Stars, top 10 saddest anime deaths, bootlegs, deep fried memes, B emoji, my name Jeff, Scottish memes, crying laughing emoji, Could Mozart be still alive?, dad jokes, gnomed, Polandball, Tesla vs. Edison, ironic memes, fake history, LazyTown memes, Big Chungus, Shaggy's power, T-pose, Epstein didn't kill himself * A tier: Yee, Sonichu/Chris-Chan, Chuck Norris jokes, naked banana, AYY LMAO, Vines that are not Damn Daniel or 9+10=21, non-sexual Shrek memes, yo mama jokes, Gru's plan, triggered, lenny face, HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA, James Charles, Ricardo Milos, I'm Blue (dabba dee), ligma, Sbubby, trollpasta, Area 51, Rick and Morty copypasta * B tier: Virgin vs. Chad, Wojak, Pepe the Frog, dab, Baby Shark, The Emoji Movie, Connect 4, oh no it's retarded, Johnny Johnny Yes Papa, Minecraft bee, surreal memes, girls vs boys, Creeper/Revenge, Dame tu Cosita, Howard the alien, pufferfish eating carrot, Dolan, Navy Seal copypasta, Freddy Freaker * C tier: Weegee, doge, Grumpy Cat, bongo cat, Ugandan Knuckles, The Bee Movie, Cory in the House, Sanic, dat boi, press F for respect, wew lad, Burger King Foot Lettuce, spaghet, dabbing Squidward, bunchie, Nyan Cat, Baby Yoda, Gru gorls * D tier: whip/nae-nae, Bowsette, fidget spinners, airpods, Despacito, Deez Nuts, Waluigi memes, Spongegar, dancing hot dog, MLG, oof, wholesome memes, trollface, most creepypastas, Vsco girls, Grotesque Steve, Pen Pineapple Apple Pen, Pewdiepie vs, T-Series, Me and the boys, change my mind * F tier: rage comics, musical.ly, TikTok, minion memes, advice animals, Harambe, Fortnite memes, Damn Daniel, 9+10=21, Is this a pigeon?, leet speak, I want to be Tracer, attack helicopter, hit or miss, Speech 100, and i oop, the dress, lolcats, any copypasta with emojis, Uncyclopedia, Article 13 memes, WWIII memes, OwO what's this, Minecraft good Fortnite bad, No Nut November, woman yelling at cat * Hell tier: rule 34, I can count to potato, sexual Shrek memes, racist memes, far-left memes, far-right memes, Hitler memes, school shooter memes, Clorox, Tide Pods, 9/11 memes, autism memes, memes, suicide challenges, Kiwi Farms, Encyclopedia Dramatica, shock sites Kamafa Delgato *God tier: Lolcats, YTMND, Siivagunner, Billy Mays, Countryballs, SCP *Okay tier: Advice Animals, Rage Comics, Chris Chan, old YTP, 0.5x A Presses, X Crashes Paper Mario *Meh tier: Pepe, Wojak, Encyclopedia Dramatica, Kiwi Farms *Mediocre tier: Weegee, Chuck Norris *Shit tier: Damn Daniel, MLG, Bowsette, Hey Beter, Shaggy using (insert random number here)% of his power, Momo Challenge, Tide Pods, Ugandan Knuckles, Burger King Foot Lettuce *Absolute worst tier: Anything to do with Fortnite, The Loud House, Greeny Phatom, and/or Harvey Street Kids PizzaPizzaYumYum * Fire like XXX Tier - r/LodedDiper (DOAWK Memes), YouTube Rewind but it's actually good, PewDiePie, Minecraft 10th Anniversary, FlyingKitty, Poofesure. * A Tier - Crab Rave (Obama is Gone), ��️ Emoji, Windows XP Error, Gamecude Intro, sbubby, F in the chat, DK Rap, Robert it goes down, Wii Music, * B Tier - OOF. 800-588-2300 Empire Today, Doge. Grumpy Cat, WatchMojo memes, Shooting stars, Mom's spaghetti, go commit die, Megalovania, FBI open up, Pussy taste like Skittles line, I still see your shadows in my room, Rage comics, T Pose. * C Tier - Somebody Toucha My Spaget, Shrek, MLG, I Sleep/Real Shit, Expanding Brain, WHY WEREN'T YOU AT ELF PRACTICE, Pickle Rick, Ninja has ligma, Change da world. * D Tier - MLG, Hitler did nothing wrong, 9 + 10 = 21, Bruh Sound Effect, Raining Tacos, Burger King Foot Lettuce, Sanic. * F Tier - Damn Daniel, Hit or Miss Girl, Deez Nuts, 10 hour vids, Oh shit a rat, Hi i'm daisy! * Trash like Submarine Man Tier - Anything that has to do with Fortnite or 9/11, Fidget Spinners, Yo Mama Jokes, 2 Girls 1 Cup, PPAP, Mia Khalifa (song), Momo, Dabbing, World record Egg. Travjt * The Pringles Tier- TVFilthyFrank, Stereo Love REDACTED, Pufferfish Carrot, Ricardo Milos, Bag Duy, * A- Moto Moto, The Lion Sleeps Tonight, Joe Mama, Gmoned, * B- U Was At Da Club, Freddie Mercury AMV, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, * C- Robert B. Weide, Crystal Dolphin, Crash Bandicoot Woah, * D- Revenge, PPAP, Shooting Stars. Category:Memes Category:Tier Lists